She can sing
by Secret Of Music
Summary: The band never knew that their bassist could sing. All I'm saying. LaneyxCorey Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my first Grojband fanfic/songfic. ENJOY!**

* * *

_Call me obsessed, call me insane _

_Something is creeping through my veins_

_My eyes cannot see, what underneath_

_I can't stop and you can't stop me._

_I'm gonna get the fire started_

_Impossible for you to breathe_

_The temperature is rising up, up, so hot_

_Cuz I'm burning up!_

Laney finished writing in her song book. No one knew she had one, and that's how she liked it. She didn't think people would like her songs.

_We are Grojband whoa_

She picked up her phone and read the text:_Yo Lanes, band meeting HURRY UP! -Corey_

She sighed but got up and headed for her best friend's garage. "I'm here. What's up, Core?"

"Hey Lanes, you're the first one here. Well I got to go and text the others again wait here." Corey ran out of the room. She giggled a bit. Corey was so childish sometimes, but she liked it. Okay yes, Laney had a secret crush on Corey. A few minutes later twins Kin and Kon came in laughing. "Oh, hey Laney..." Kon started

"Where's Corey" Kin finished.

"Hey Kin, Kon, he's upstairs."

"Oh." they said at the same time. Corey came in with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey guys guess what."

"We got a gig." Laney said

"WE GOT A GIG-wait how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." She shrugged.

"Oh, well, WE GOT A GIG AT THE CENTRAL PARK CONCERT!"

"Peacevill has a central park?" Kon asked.

"They just build it and in honor they're doing a concert!" Everybody started cheering. "Yes now all we need are some lyrics."

"But how do we get them? Trina is, thankfully, out-of-town for the next month! Remember? She went camping with Nick Mallory!" Laney told him. He frowned.

"Oh yeah. We'll find a way."

"How?! We've always depended on her diary for the lyrics!"

"Jeez, you're such a party popper Lanes."

She screamed and stormed out of the garage. " Um, Core? Do ou think it was a good idea making her mad?" Kin asked with a worried expression.

"Yes. Maybe we can get _her_ dairy. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Yes we do, but I'm a bit scared of what will happen if we use her diary." Kon added to the conversation.

"You'll die that's what'll happen!" Everybody turned to see an angry Laney. "Just so you know, I have a lock on my diary so if you ever try to read it..." She did the 'cut-your-head-off' sign. Everybody gulped and looked at Corey who was shaking with fear.

"O-okay Lanes. No using your dairy." he said. she huffed and went to the stage. She plugged in her base and started singing

_Pyro, pyromania ma ma ma mania [X2]_

_Call me obsessed, call me insane_

_Something is creeping through my veins_

_My eyes cannot see_

_What's underneath_

_I can't stop and you can't stop me_

_I'm gonna get the fire started_

_Impossible for you to breathe_

_The temperature is rising up up_

_So hot_

_Cuz I'm burning up_

_Pyromania, Pyromania ow_

_Pyromania ah ah ah ow_

_Pyromania, Pyromania ow ow ow [X2]_

_Pyro, pyromania ma ma ma mania[X2]_

_I must confess _

_A thousand degrees_

_Bring out the beast inside of me_

_Don't be afraid, go into the place_

_It's gonna melt your fears away_

_I'm gonna get the fire started_

_Impossible for you to breathe_

_The temperature is rising up up up_

_So hot_

_And I'm burning up_

_Pyromania, pyromania ow_

_Pyromania ah ah ah ow_

_Pyromania, pyromania ow ow ow[X2]_

_Pyro, pyromania ma ma ma mania[x4]_

_Soon as the fire is running wild_

_I will surrender to Fahrenheit_

_And I don't want to apologize_

_It's getting hot hot_

_And I'm burning up!_

_Pyromania, pyromania ow_

_Pyromania ah ah ah ow_

_Pyromania, pyromania ow ow ow[x2]_

When Laney looked at her band-mates, all she could see where their amazed/shocked faces. "You can sing?!

* * *

**So how's my first Grojband story so far? ReviewPlz!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Oh. My. Gosh! First chapter and already 195 views?! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I thought for sure that I'd get to a hundred by the Idk 3rd, 4th chapter? Any way the last song was called **_**Pyromania **__**by Cascada.**_** Onto la historia! Some Spanish for ya. In this chapter **_this means Laney's singing _**This means Corey's singing () that means back-up singing.**

* * *

"You can sing?!" the boys yelled/asked their bassist.

"Errr, yeah, for, uh, a long time." she nervously answered. She looked around the room as it was the most fascinating thing the world.

"Um, okay! Reality check! So you, Laney Penn our bassist, can sing?!" Kin asked

"Erm, yes."

"Since when?" Kon asked

"Since, uh, forever, I guess."

"Why didn't you tell us? Where did you get those lyrics, I've never heard them. And why did you decide to show us _now_!?" Corey asked, finally getting over his shock.

"Okay let's see. I didn't know if you guys would like my singing. I wrote them. I don't know thought it was a good time to show you, I guess."

"YOU _WROTE_ THEM?!" The guys asked at the same time.

"Jeez is it that suprising? And before you ask, I didn't think you guys would like them. No Kin you can't experiment on my voice." She said as soon as Kin raised his hand. He slowly lowered his hand.

"Lanes! You've got to sing at the next gig!" Corey asked out of nowhere.

"Oh I don't kn-"

"Please Lanes!"

"Core, listen, I don't really like-"

"C'mon Lanes! It'll take us to a newer level! That and Newmens won't know what hit them."

"Please Core I don't feel confor-"

"Lanes, we're going head-to-head with them in the battle of the bands! You've got to sing!"

"Alrigh-"

"Please L-"

"Dude! She was about to say 'alright.'" Kin and Kon informed together.

"Yes!"

"Don't get too comfortable with me up there! I don't like singing professionally." Laney blurted out. She sighed. "Let's just get this part of the chapter over with." Everybody's eyes widened at Lanes' breaking of the fourth wall. Just then Trina came in.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Nick Mallory camping?" Corey asked.

"Never mind that Framage-band. Who, like, totally ba-roke the fourth wall?" Fingers where pointed at Laney. "Figures. MINA! Water sprayer!" Mina sprayed water in Laney's face then left with Trina.

"Well that was.." Kin started

...Weird." Kon finished

* * *

***Fourth Wall Breaking Transition!***

* * *

The band was setting up for the Battle of the Bands when the Newmens came. "Well if it isn't Grojband. What are you waiting for? Your sister's dairy?" Carrie said.

"Well, Carrie, we don't actually need it. We have a secret weapon. Our-"

"COREY!" he turned to his band-mates to see him giving him a 'WTF's-wrong-with-you' face.

"Ha! Almost exposed your secret to us. Not a good move Corey." With that they left to the opposite side of the stage.

A few minutes later the curtain opened to reveal all the contestants.

* * *

***All lot of bands playing their music and I'm too lazy to write them Transition!***

* * *

All bands but Newmens and Grojband have been disqualified. The rival band just finished their new song, now it's Grojband's turn. Laney walked next to Corey and adjusted the extra mic.

_Yeah Yeah_

_Laney P_

_The Monster Remix_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm one of a kind_

_Got everybody in love_

_And I don't have to try I just do what I does_

_Don't have to tell me _

_I already know_

_They all want me!_

_Yo, I run this, I smash it_

_Like my bass real hard boom-bastic_

_Speed race baby, I'm a lot faster_

_Cause trouble never listen to my master_

_New Benz all black from Malaysia_

_Can't drive but my mama don't care yup_

_To the top I'ma take it to the ceiling _

_I'm on the moon, but I feel the sun beaming_

_I'm so dope like oh la la_

_So so fly like a helicopter_

_Sup to the hood and the homies on the block_

_Doin' it big, ya you know what's up_

_Some come and try to say I'm a problem_

_So crazy got to put 'em in an asylum_

_Some come and try to say I'm a problem_

_Ha, solve it_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster[X8]_

_I'm one of a kind _

_Got everybody in love_

_And I don't have to try I just do what I does_

_Don't have to tell me_

_I already know_

_They all want me_

**Yo, yo ,yo**

**I ran this, I rock this**

**I can see the future, no optic**

**Mo' androids, robotics**

**Beam up hot chicks like I'm Spock...**

**Baby chillin' in my cockpit**

**My spaceship got exotic**

**Women trippin' cuz my whip hypnotic**

**They be talkin' like oh la la**

**Let's go all way past them stars**

**We don't give a- L-let's go to Mars**

**Ay, I'm just trying to get it poppin'**

**I wanna be the first dude to love a Martian**

**Nnnnnn**

**She love her Maine cuz it's swag that I'm drppin'**

**I kill the game till it's chillin' in a coffin**

**When I start, it ain't no stopin' **

**Yo yo**

**Yo yo **

**(yo yo)**

**(yo yo)**

**Hey**

**(Hey)**

**(Don't be actin' like)**

**Don't be actin' like**

**Like you didn't know [X4]**

_I'm one of a kind _

_Got everybody in love_

_And I don't have to try I just do what I does_

_Don't have to tell me _

_I already know_

_They all want me !_

_I'm one of a kind _

_Got everybody in love_

_And I don't have to try I just do what I does_

_Don't have to tell me_

_I already know_

_They all want me!_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster!_

The crowd cheered as they finished. A few minutes later the host appeared and announced the winner. "And the winner is... GROJBAND!" The crowed went wild and the Newmens glared at them. Still they shook each other's hands and complemented them, mostly Laney.

* * *

**So how was it? Kay so this song is called **_**Problem (The monster remix) by Becky G ft. Will. . **_**And if you have heard it then yes I did change 'Beck G' to 'Laney P'. And I don't own Grojband or the songs used. ReviewPlz! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay so just to let ya'll know. The oc is not mine. She blongs to KaseyHevon. I don't own Grojband or the songs used, but I own the plot! Okay, now for some LxCxOC**

* * *

**Corey's P.O.V.**

I don't know why, but I got a little mad when Lenny shook Lanes' hand and told her that her voice rocked. " ...Think?"

"Huh? What?" I looked to find Laney in front of me with a worried expression. _Aw, she's adorable. Wait did I just call my Lanes adorable? Wait did I just say MY Lanes?! _

_"_Are you okay Core?"

"Uh, yeah. What did you ask me?"

"Um, I said 'Me and my sister made a song. I want to know what you guys think.'" I forgot she had a sister.

"It would be nice seeing your sis again."

"Well, let's go."

* * *

***Lanes' house Transition!***

* * *

When we got to Lanes' house she led us to her room. She told us to wait while she gets her sister.

A few minutes later Laney came back with a girl who looks just like her, only difference is that her hair was golden with blue highlights. She was wearing a black shirt with the skull, aqua skinny jeans, and black flats. Her hair reached past her shoulders. "Sup guys? How you been?" She gave us all hugs

"Hey Kasey!" Kon said while returning the hug.

"We've been good Kase." Kin returning his hug.

"Haven't seen you in a while." I returned my hug. When she pulled away she had blush on her face. _Is it me or does Lanes and Kase always have blush around me? Oh well._

"Uh, Lanes told us that you guys have a song for us to check out?" Kin said breaking the silence

"Yup! C'mon!" Kasey said leading us out the room and in a studio. Wait? LANES HAS A _STUDIO_ IN HER HOUSE AND I NEVER KNEW?!

"Lanes you got a _studio_ in your house and I never knew?!" I asked/yelled

"Yes we do." the girls said at the same time.

"Any way the song is called Heart Attck. We also have a song for you to sing Core." Kasey said Aw she's pretty. Wait did I just say that? What's wrong with me? "Core c'mon you're singing first." she grabbed my had and threw me in the sound booth. I looked at my lyrics. They were pretty good. And perfect for the theme of the concert in 5 days. I started to sing and got it all perfectly.

"That rocked Core!" Laney said.

"Thanks. It was good for my first try." I gave he a nose boop. Man was it hard not to kiss her. When I pulled back, blush painted her face. _Why does she have blush. It's kinda cute. No I can't think like that. She's my best friend._

"Well it's my turn." Kasey begun to sing.

_Puttin' my defences up_

_Cuz I don't want to fall in love_

_If I did ever that _

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you, make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes you, make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up, won't let it show_

_So I'm puttin' my defences up_

_Cuz I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that _

_I think I'd have a heart attack [X3]_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_But when you come around I get paralyzed_

_And every time I try to be myself_

_It always come out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's mor trouble then love is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good but you know it hurts!_

_But you, make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume_

_For you, make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up won't let it show_

_So I'm puttin' my defences up_

_Cuz I don't wanna fall in love _

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack [X3]_

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no on else to blame_

_So scared I take of and run_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

_And I burst into flames._

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up, won't let it show_

_So I'm puttin' my defences up_

_Cuz I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that _

_I think I'd have a heart attack [X5]_

We started clapping when she finished. "Wow Kase that was awesome!" I yelled.

"You've got an amazing voice." Kin stated

"I've got an idea!" Kon said

"Is this an idea, or some random thing that you're going to to say?" Lanes asked

"An idea! Kasey and Laney should sing at the concert, together!" Kasey and Laney both had worried faces, but still agreed

* * *

.**And that concludes chapter three! Song used was called **_**Heart Attack by Demi Lovato**_**. Kasey belongs to KaseyHoven! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

** I don't own Grojband deal with it. Lol. There might be TWO songs here. Or three. You never know what's up my sleeve. :3 **_Laney singing __**Kasey singing. **_Both singing

* * *

Corey, The twins, Kasey, and Laney were all practicing in Core's garage. The concert was today, Laney and Kasey both agreed to sing together. "You. Girls. rock!" Kin and Kon exclaimed together.

"Oh thanks." The girls said in sync

"Well! We got ten minutes until concert time. What do you want to do."

Let's play truth or dare!" Kin said out-of-nowhere, He had an evil look in his eyes. They all agreed. "Core. Truth or Dare?

"Dare!"

His eyes flashed with an evil glow . "I dare you to kiss Lanes for ten seconds." Kasey's face paled. Kon started laughing. Kin chuckled evilly. Corey blushed. Laney's face was flushed. "Can't do it?"

"I never back out!" He started to lean in and Lanes did the same. Soon their lips met and they could've sworn they were fireworks. After they pulled away they both were flushed, but they were smiling a bit.

The band and Kasey had shocked looks on their faces. "DUDE! I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Ken yelled.

"I told you, 'I never back out.'"

"We should get going. It's a three minute walk from here to the park and we need to set up." Kasey stated grabbing her stand and mic.

***Three minutes and set up Transition!***

"Okay! Thanks for coming out everybody!" Corey announced. There was a chorus of cheers. "Now we are Grojband! I'm Corey, I play the guitar and sing. We have Kin on keyboard. His twin brother, Kon, on drums. Our only girl, Laney on Bass. And today we have a special person out here to sing with her sister, give it up for Kasey!" Everybody exploded into claps and cheers. "These two pretty girls are gonna sing for us. Hope you enjoy!" The music started,

Oh oh oh-oh-oh

oh oh o-o-o-o-oh [X3]

Oh oh oh-oh-oh

I'm gonna, I'm gonna g-g-gonna swag it out[X5]

_Don't watch mw_

_Watch the T-T-T.V._

_I'm swaggin' when you you see-e-e me_

_I'm shining bright you'll fall in lo-o-o-o-ove (__**In love)**_

_**I'm a rider, I ride like a hardly**_

_**Start it up, Let's start up the party**_

_**Livin' it up**_

_**Swag it out my way**_

_**Nicki Minaj havin' pink Fridays**_

_Sha la la la _

_**Lot's of paper**_

_La la la la_

_**Don't trip off haters**_

_Got my hair it's done_

_My nails, they're done_

_Swaggin' so hard _

_All eyes are on me_

Swag it out

I'm gonna I'm gonna g-g-gonna

Swag it out [X4]

_**Party like Beyoncé **_

_**Big time like Kanye**_

_**I'ma rock out **_

_**Rock out like Green Day**_

_**I'ma act out**_

_**Act out like Screen Play**_

_**Swag it out**_

Wassup?

_I really wanna I promise that I'm gonna_

_Swag it all out _

_Show off like a stunner_

_I really wanna, I promise that I'm gonna_

_Swag it all out_

_Stay hotter than the summer_

_Sha la la la_

_**Lots of paper**_

_La la la la_

_**Don't trip off haters**_

_Got my hair, it's done_

_My nails, they're done_

_Swaggin' so hard_

_All eye are on me_

Swag it out

I'm gonna g-g-gonna

Swag it out [X4]

_**Let the bass bang**_

_**Throw your hands in the air **__(air air)_

_**Hands in the air **__(air air)_

_**Throw-throw your hands in the air**_

_(Throw your hands in the air)_

_**Let the bass bang**_

_**And throw your hands in the air**_

_**H-h-hands in the air**_

_**Throw-throw you hands in the air**_

Swag it out

I'm gonna I'm gonna g-g-gonna

Swag it out [X4]

Oh oh oh-oh-oh

oh oh o-o-o-oh [X2]

The crowd cheered and clapped for the band as they finished. They started to play other songs until it was time to go. "Good Night Peacevill! Thanks for having us!" Corey said and with that, the band went back stage.

"That was awesome!" Kon stated

"Our girls have grown up." Kin wiped a fake tear.

"You killed it out there!" Corey said making the two blush. He gave Laney her nose boop and Kasey her nuggie. Their blush deepened at his touch.

* * *

The band was at Core's house talking about the concert.

"Um, Core can I talk to you?" Laney said.

"Sure Lanes. Fire away!" She pulled him out of the garage.

"I-I like you Core. Problem is...we _both _do." She rubbed her arm and looked at the ground.

"Wait you like me? And who's 'both?'"

"I-I got to go. Bye Core." she ran off to her home, leaving a very confused Corey behind.

* * *

**YAY two in one day! Hey! that rhymed! Song used was **_**Swag it out by Zendaya Coleman!**_** Lol I'm abusing the ! button! I was planning to write two songs but I only have so much patience! I don't own Grojband or Kasey!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Grojband or Kasey. WARNING: Abusing of the ! button will happen in this chapter!**

* * *

**Corey's P.O.V.**

Lanes likes me? Why didn't I see it before?! She always blushes when I give her a nose boop, when we were 'in love' for cake she was acting as if it were real, and a million other things too! It's so obvious! Why-no- _how _was I so oblivious!? I think I might like her too. But, what did she mean by _'both _of us?' I have to make this right! At band rehearsal I'll tell her I like her! Yep! _Exactly_ what I'm going to do! I went to my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

***The next morning Transition!***

* * *

I waited for my band-mates to come through the garage door. I had a special surprise for my Lanes. Yes I said _my _Lanes and I don't care! Kin and Kon arrived first, then Kasey. "Hey, Kasey, where's Lanes?" I asked

"Oh, she said she doesn't feel well, so she's staying home." Oh man I need to talk to her. I hope she's okay.

"What happened?"

"Oh she got sick. Well, that's what she said."

"Is it okay if I come visit her after rehearsal?"

"Sure!" Awesome

"Thanks."

We started practicing our music. All of a sudden, the phone rang. "Hello? Who is it?" I said over the telephone. "Okay?...You are!...No it's not that!...Whatever see you in a few days."

"What is it?" Asked Kin and Kon in sync.

"Oh nothing just the dev-I mean my sister is coming back early." I replied.

"WHAT?! Why and when?" Kon asked

"I don't know and she said probably in two to four days. Depends on traffic." They face-palmed. We started to practice our music some more and Kase even played bass! Soon they all had to go, but I went with Kasey to see Lanes. Once we got there, she opened the door and told me to go up to Lanes' room.

When I arrived knocked the door. A faint 'Enter' came and I entered our bassist's room and smiled. "Sup Lanes? Feel better?"

She gasped and looked at me wide eyed." W-what are you doing here?!" Aw how cute.

"Well, Laney, Kase told me you were sick. So I thought 'hey why not visit my favorite bassist.'" She blushed when I called her 'my favorite bassist' but it was true. I've never heard someone play bass with such passion. "And I wanted to talk to you about the other night."

Her blush grew and suddenly, the bed spread was very interesting. "W-what about it?" her voice was so soft.

"What did you mean by 'both of us?'"

"M-me and Kasey. We _both_ like you. I don't want to make you choose though." My eyes widened. How.._..how _am I so oblivious?!

"Am I _that _oblivious?"

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't catch on. Kin and Kon both caught on, but they promised not to tell you. Actually, even Trina caught on." Trina caught that they liked me?

"Trina caught that you liked me?!" she nodded. Oh I'm so stupid!

"Oh I'm so stupid!" she giggled

"No you were just so caught up on making Grojband famous you couldn't see it."

I face-palmed and sighed. "Well Laney. I kinda like you too." I mumbled the last part. I think she heard it though, because she giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, engaging me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer.

"I love you Core." she said quietly. I gave her a kiss.

"I love you too.

* * *

**Awww! How cute! Okay if you think this is the end, WRONG! This, my friends, is just the beginning. Insert evil, psychotic laugh here. Sorry it took so long, we didn't have internet. (KaseyHoven I'm talking to you.) Kay so see ya! ReviewPlz! (told you the ! button was going to be abused)**


	6. Chapter 6

**YO! You all know that the last chapter was only the beginning of this story, right? Well his chapter will have a little drama. Not too much because I'm working up the suspense. You guys rock, by the way. This story got 1,898 views! Ya'll know the sitch, I don't own Grojband or Kasey.**

* * *

**Kasey's P.O.V.**

"I love you too." Core said to my sister. Can't believe it! She told him I liked him, and he still choose her! Grrr! Poor little boy. doesn't even know I heard everything. I walked to my room and wrote a song to make Laney jealous. Let's see. I flipped through my songbook until I found the _perfect_ song.

***Kasey's very jelly Transition!***

"Hey guys!" Lanes and I greeted the band. Laney was at my side with her bass around her like a backpack

"Sup Kase?" Kon asked

"Hello!" Kin said with a wave.

"Kase, Lanes." Core said. I slightly narrowed my eyes but stopped.

"Any way, guys I have a song!" I put on my Skippy peachy act."Want to hear it?" They all nodded. I skipped to the stage and got out the mic. I plugged in my mp3 and started singing.

_Hey, hey, you, you!_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you!_

_I could be your girlfriend._

_Hey, hey, you, you!_

_I know that you like me._

_"No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret._

_He, hey, you, you!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do _

_To make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend _

_I think you know I'm damn precious._

_And hell yeah_

_I'm the mothereffin' princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right._

_I can tell you like me too_

_And you know I'm right._

_She's like, 'So whatever'_

_You can do so much better._

_I think we should get together now._

_And that's what everyone's talk about_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_hey, hey, you, you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way_

_See the way you look at me_

_And even when you turn away_

_I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time_

_Again and again_

_So come over here ad tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear!_

_I don't hear you say her name ever again._

_Cuz, she's like 'So whatever'_

_And you can do so much better._

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talk about._

_Hey hey you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret._

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I want to be you girlfriend_

_Oh!_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger._

_Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better. _

_There's no other so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?[X2]_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey you you _

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend._

_Hey hey you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey hey you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way Hey hey_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Hey hey!_

I glanced to see Laney furious. She obviously caught on quick. Kin and Kon smirking. They caught on too. Corey, confused. I don't know how that boy could be so clueless at times.

"That was awesome Kase." Kin said, his smirk never leaving his lips.

"How'd you come up with it?" Kon asked, he too had the smirk still.

"Nice song, _sis._" Aw, Lanes' mad.

"Yeah it was cool." Corey said, I couldn't help but blush. Just then, the garage door opened. There was a bubblegum pink haired girl with a violet head band. Next to her was a dark blue haired girl with a side sweep hair-do and a clip holding it in place. She looked awfully frightened.

"Like, what are you bozos doing?! I just came back and already I hear your awful singing? Scoff, MINA! Let's go!" The pink haired girl said. I already don't like her.

"C-coming Trina!" the blue haired girl who I'm guessing is Mina said. Pinky over there must be Trina, Core's older sister.

* * *

**And thus the dev-I mean Trina has arrived! Poor Mina. Any way hope you enjoyed! ReviewPlz! Song used was _Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne._**


	7. Chapter 7

***Looks at views* You, Guys. ROCK! This story has 2,714 views?! Now I know that I'm dreaming! This is my most popular story yet! Yay! Any way, onto the story! WARNING: A lot of jelly in this chapter! **_Lanes _**Core ()/**_()_** Karaoke's back up **Both

* * *

**Lanes' P.O.V.**

Oh. My. Gosh! Why the hell is the dev-I mean Trina here?! It's not even a freaking month! "Corey why the hell is _Trina _back! I thought she was going to be gone for a month!" I yelled at my Core. Yes it's official, me and Core are an item! If I wasn't so ticked I would've swooned at that thought.

Core sighed. "She came back early. And don't ask why because I'm clueless as to it." I heard Kasey mumbled 'You're always clueless.' I giggled at that. That, unfortunately, did not go un-noticed by my band-mate, Kon.

"What'cha giggling 'bout, Lanes?" he asked.

"Nothing." he put his hands up in surrender. He left, yet that smirk was still on his lips. Kasey walked over to us and said, "Hey, there's a summer themed party at the beach. It's an open invite so anybody can go." I'll admit, it was hot, and an open invite beach party? Awesome!

"Great idea Kase!" Kin said

"You always have such great ideas." Kon praised. I rolled my ees at him.

"I like the sound of that!" Core commented.

"I can go for a swim." With that we all went home to change into our swimsuits.

* * *

***Beach party Transition!***

* * *

**Corey's P.O.V.**

I waited in Lanes' livingroom. Kin and Kon were next to me fanning themselves with a magazine. Kin was wearing blue swim trunks with black lining and a white men's tank top with white flip-flops. Kon is wearing the same thing, only the colors were reversed on the trunks and a black men's tank top and black flip-flops. I'm wearing a white men's tank top with red swim trunks and black flip flops. A few minutes later, Kasey and Laney came down. Kasey came down wearing a blue and purple swirled tank top that went above her belly button and a normal bikini bottom. Over the bottom she had a pink skirt with a white belt. Lanes came down wear ing the same thing only she had a red tank top with black lining and bottom. Over it she had jean booty shorts. Kasey had on white sandals with a blue starfish on the straps. Laney was wearing black sandals with a red starfish on the straps. "Close your mouths boys, you'll catch flies." Kasey stated getting her blue and white beach bag with pink stars. Lanes' got her red and white beach bag with black stars. Their bags had their names engraved in tem in different fonts. Kasey's name was in cloud letters and Laney's was in bubble letters." Weren't you guys listening? I said close your mouths." Kasey said.

"Sorry." we said. We walked to the beach since it was only six blocks away from Lanes' house. I ut my arm around Lanes as we walked.

Once we arrived at the beach, one half was decorated like Hawaii. They were hula girls and tikki torches. The food court was severing Hawaiian food. The other half was decorated like the Carrabin. They're was loud music and people dancing, They were serving spanish food. There was a stage for the Mayor to announce thins, music, karaoke, bands, etc. "Wow! This place..."Kon started

"...is awesome!" Kin finished.

"I want to do dance!" Kase exclaimed and ran to the Carrabin side.

"We're going to go play video games." Kin said. He and Kon went to the arcade. Lanes and I were left.

"Want to go do some karaoke?" she asked.

"Oh what happened to you don't want to sing professionally?" I smirked.

"Well, karaoke isn't professional. It's armature."

"You are anything but armature." With that we headed to the stage and picked out a song. When it was our turn we started singing.

**Ladies up in here tonight**

**No fighting**

**(we got the refugees up in here)**

**No fighting**

**No fighting**

**Shakira, Shakira**

**I never really knew that she can dance like this (hey)**

**She makes a man wanna speak spanish**

**Como se llama (si)**

**Bonita (si)**

**Mi casa, su casa**

**(Shakira shakira)**

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a women go mad_

_So be wise, and keep on _

_Reading the signs of my body_

_I'm on tonight _

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction_

_The tension _

_Don't you see baby this is perfection._

**Hey girl I can see your body moving**

**And it's driving me crazy**

**And I didn't have the slightest idea**

**Until I saw you dancing**

**And when you walk up on the dance floor**

**Nobody cannot ignore**

**The way you move your body, girl**

**And everything's so unexpected**

**The way you right and left it**

**So you can keep on shaking it**

**I never really knew that she can dance like this**

**She makes a man want to speak Spanish**

**Como se llama (si)**

**Bonita(si)**

**Mi casa, su casa**

**(Shakira shakira)**

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise_

_And keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go_

_Real slow_

_Don't you see baby this is perfecto_

_Baby you know I'm on tonight_

_My hips don't lie_

_An I'm starting o feel it's right_

_All the attraction_

_The tension_

_Don't you see baby this is perfection_

**(Shakira shakira)**

_Oh boy_

_I can see your body moving_

_Half animal half man_

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_But you seem to have a plan_

_My wiil's force restrained_

_I have come to fail now, fail now_

_You see I'm doing what I can_

_But I can't stop _

_That's a bit to hard to explain._

**Baila en la calle**

**De noche **

**Baila en la calle **

**De dia**

_Baila en la calle_

_De noche_

_Baila en la calle_

_De dia_

**I never really knew that she can dance like this**

**She make a man want to speak spanish**

**Como se llama (si)**

**Bonita (si)**

**Mi casa su casa**

**(Shakira shakira)**

_Oh baby _

_When you talk like that_

_You know you got me hypnotized_

_So be wise_

_And keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

**Senorita, feel the conga**

**Let me see you move **

**Like you come from Colombia**

_Mira en Barranquilla_

_Se baila asi_

_Ey!_

**En Barranquilla **

**Se baila asi**

**Yeah**

**She so sexy every man's fantasy**

**A refugee like me**

**Back with the Fugees**

**From the thrid world contry**

**I go back like when 'pac**

**Carried crates for Humpty Humpty**

**We make the whole club dizzy**

Why the CIA watching us?

**Colombians and Haitians**

**I ain't guilty**

**It's a musical transaction**

**Whole boats so dope**

**No more do we snatch ropes**

**Refugees run the seas**

**Cuz we own our own boats**

_I'm on tonight_

_My hips don't lie _

_And I'm starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go_

_Real slow_

_Baby like this is perfecto_

_Boy, you know I'm on tonight_

_My hips don't lie _

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_The attraction_

_The tension_

_Baby, like this is perfection_

**No fighting (No fighting)**

_No fighting_

The crowd, that I didn't realize was there, went wild. I gave Lanes a kiss on her cheek and we left the stage.

* * *

**That concludes Chapter 7! Here are the translations:**

**Como se llama: What's her name**

**Bonita: Beautiful**

**Mi casa, su casa: My house, Your house**

**Si: Yes**

**Perfecto: Perfect**

**Baila en la calle: Dance in the street**

**De noche: During the night**

**De dia: During the day**

**Mira en Barranquilla: Look in Barranquilla**

**Se baila asi: They dance like this**

**If I missed something let me know, Kay? Song used was **_**Hips don't lie by Shakira. **_**ReviewPlz :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. I got writer's Block! Well I'm back and let's hope it doesn't happen again. On with the story! **_**Kasey singing **__Star singing _Lanes singing** Core singing **All singing**. (If it's mixed means those two or more people are singing). I'm going to make this one longer than the rest with more than one song. Just a sorry present. :3**

* * *

As Laney and Corey they bumped into to Kasey."Hey guys! I saw you sing. It was killer!" She exclaimed.

"Aww, thanks, Kase." Corey replied

"We're going to go eat something. Bye, Kasey!" Laney said as she and Corey walked to the food court. Kasey waved at them, but when they were out of range, she dropped her happy act and scowled.

"I think Laney knows too much." she mumbled. She started walking around until she bumped into a familiar face. Her eyes went wide."S-star!?"

"The one and only!" The girl known as, Star, said cheerily. She had dark brown hair, almost black, and it was in a normal pony tail with glasses on top of her head. She had cocoa brown eyes that were almost covered by her bangs. She was wearing blue and black booty shorts with a white trim and an electric blue tank-top. She had on black sandals with blue straps.

"H-how have you been? I haven't seen you since forever!" Kasey said while hugging her.

"Been good. Hey how's 'L?"

"Oh, she's fine she's actually in the food court with Corey."

"From Grojband, right?"

"Yup!" "Cool. Wanna go do some karaoke?" Star asked with a hopeful voice.

"Sure." They started walking towards the stage when they bump into two guys. One had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, He was wearing blue swim trunks and a white men's tank-top. The other had shaggy light brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was wearing a black and white surfing outfit.

"Dudes! You spilled my drink on me!" The blond yelled, causing the brunette to roll his eyes.

"What are your names?" He winked. The girls looked at him with a weird expression.

"Uh, Kasey?"

"Star?"

"Well my name is Dyaln, and my buddy here is Comeron." the brown haired one said. Cameron waved shyly. The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, Dylan, Cameron, sorry we bumped into you. Nice meeting you, bye." Kasey said. They walked away only for Dylan to call them back. "Yes?"

"How about you and I go on a double date?"

"How about I snuff you?" Star said sweetly.

"Aw, c'mon! You know you want to." Cameron said

"So what you girls doing? Whatever it is it's not important now, cuz we're all going on a date." Dylan said.

The girls growled but then tar smirked.

"Well we were going to sing-"

"Oh! So we got a couple of song birds, ey? Sing us a song"

"They want to hear a song." Kasey smirked.

"Okay. Follow us." The girls grabbed the guys and walked on stage with them by their side. "Okay everybody this song is for our _dear_ friends, Dylan and Cameron!"

La la la la la la la la la la la [X2]

_**Why I'm always hit on by the boys I never like?**_

_**I can always see 'em coming from the left and from my right.**_

_I don't want to be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot.

You think that we should hook up but I think that we should not!

_**You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth**_

_And that is when, it started going south, OH!_

Get your hands off my hips

'Fore I'll punch in the lips

Get your hands off my-HEY!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink

Let me tell you what I think

Take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint

_**I guess you still don't get it **_

_**So lets take from the top**_

_You ask me what my sign is_

_And I told you it would stop!_

_**And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**_

You'd be here

And I'd be on a yacht

OH!

Get your hands of my hips

'Fore I punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my-HEY!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink

Let me tell you what I think

I think you can use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint.

What about 'no' don't you get?

So go and tell your friends

I'm not really interested

_**It's about time that you leaving**_

_I'm gonna count to three and_

_**Open my eyes and**_

You'll be gone

_One_

_**Get your hands of my,**_

_Two_

_**'Fore I punch you in the,**_

_Three_

_**Stop your staring at my**_

_HEY!_

Take a hint, take a hint

I am not your missing link

Let me tell you what I think

I think you can use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

Ohhhhh

Get your hands off my hips

'Fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my-HEY!

Take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint!

la la la la!

They ended with a pose. Kasey had one arm in the air and the other on her hips. Star had the same thing, only with the opposite arm..

"Got the message pretty boys?" Kasey asked. The boys nodded and walked off the stage. The girls bowed and walked off the stage with their arms linked.

"Oh my gosh! Star?!"

They turned to find Laney and Corey holding ice-cream cones.

"Hey, hey, 'L!" The two girls hugged. "How have you been?"

"Awesome! Oh, this is Corey. He's the guitarist and lead vocalist of our band, Grojband. Corey this is my best friend, Star. I met her even before I met you guys."

"Hey." He said cooly

"Hey." Star pulled Laney closer to her. "He's cute. Is he your boyfriend?" she smirked when Laney blushed.

"Y-yeah."

"Oh, congrats!" She hugged Laney really tight.

**Corey's P.O.V.**

I was walking out the ice cream parlor with my Lanes when she yelled. "Oh my gosh! Star?!" I looked to see Kasey lining arms with a girl with dark brown hair and cocoa brown eyes.

"Hey, hey, 'L.!" The girl hugged Lanes "How have you been?"

"Awesome! Oh, this is Corey. He's the guitarist and lead vocalist of our band, Grojband. Corey this is my best friend, Star. I met her before I even met you guys."

"Hey." I said cooly

"Hey." She pulled Laney closer to her and whispered something to her. Laney blushed and said, "Y-yeah."

"Oh, congrats!" Star pulled Lanes into another hug.

"Well was that you singing?" I asked.

"Yesh!" What the heck's a yesh?

"What the heck's a yesh?" I asked

"I don't know! I just say it!" She re-linked arms with Kasey. "We were going to the water. It _is _a beach after all. Want to come?"

Laney looked at me and I nodded and we went to the water. We found Kin and Kon there with their arms around Kim and Konnie. Wait, _Kim and Konnie_?! _Why on Earth would they be talking to __**Kim and Konnie**__?!_ Laney must've thought the same thing since her eyes were wide and she murdered her ice cream cone. _Poor cookies 'n' cream._

"_Kin, Kon! Explain!_" Laney said, venom dripping from her mouth. Is it wrong I found that cute?

"Um, well we found Kim and Konnie here and at first we fought." Kin said.

"Then we agreed to at least try and enjoy each other's company since we're at a party and it's not a place for fighting." Kon said

"We started talking and found out we had a lot in common." Kim said

"Then we just hung out." Konnie said.

"That doesn't explain the arms." Kasey said.

"We were giving them nuggies." Kin stated with a shrug. Laney and I relaxed.

"Erm, who are they?" Star asked. Oh, yeah, she doesn't know them.

"The two guys are the twins Kin and Kon."I pointed to them as I said their names. "The two girls are also twins Kim and Konnie. The guys are part of our band and the girls are part of The Newmens." I narrowed my eyes as I said 'Newmens.'

"Hi! I'm Star! Laney and Kasey's best friend!" Wow she was very cheery.

"'S, I don't think you get it. The Newmens are our arch rival." Lanes explained.

"Oh. Well why?"

"I'll explain later. But right now let's just hit the ocean."

"_Finally!" _Kasey said. She took of her skirt, leaving her in her swim wear. She ran off to the water and dove in. Laney and Star took off their shorts leaving them in their swim wear and dove in. I shrugged, took off my shirt and followed the girls.

_**Turn up the music lets get out on the floor**_

_I like to move it come and give me some more_

Watch me getting physical out of control

_**There's people watch me**_

_I never miss a beat_

Steel the night kill the lights

_**Feel it under your skin**_

_**Time is right**_

_Keep it tight_

Cuz it's pulling you in!

_**Pump it up**_

_You can't stop_

Cuz it feels like an overdose

**(Feels like an overdose)**

Evacuate the dance floor

I'm infected by the sound!

Stop this beat is killing me!

_Hey little Dj _

_Let the music take me underground_

Evacuate the dance floor

I'm infected by the sound

Stop this beat is killing

_Hey little Dj_

_Lets burn this place right to the ground_

_**My body's aching **_

_**That's some overload**_

_Temperature's rising_

_I'm about to explode_

Watch me I'm intoxicated

Taking the show

_**It's got me Hypnotized**_

_Everybody step aside_

Steel the night kill the lights

_**Feel it under your skin**_

_**Time is right**_

_Keep it tight_

Cuz it's pulling you in

_**Pump it up**_

_You can't stop_

Cuz it feels like an overdose

**(feels like an overdose)**

Evacuate the dance floor

I'm infected by the sound!

Stop this beat is killing me!

_Hey little Dj _

_Let the music take me underground_

Evacuate the dance floor

I'm infected by the sound

Stop this beat is killing

_Hey little Dj_

_Lets burn this place right to the ground_

**Come on and evacuate**

**Feel the club is heating up**

**Move on and accelerate**

**Push it to the top**

**Come on and evacuate**

**Feel the club is heating up**

**Move on and accelerate**

**You don't have to be afraid**

**Now guess who's back on a brand new track**

**They gt everybody in the club going mad**

**So everybody in the back**

**Get your back up on the wall **

**And shake that thang**

**Go crazy**

**Yo lady**

**Yo baby**

**Let me see you work that thang**

**Now drop it down low, low**

**Let me see you take it to the dance floor**

**Yo**

**(Everybody in the club)**

_**Evacuate the dance floor**_

**(Everybody in the club)**

_I'm infected by the sound_

**(Everybody in the club)**

Stop this beat is killing me!

Hey little Dj

Let the music take me underground

Evacuate the dance floor

I'm infected by the sound!

Stop this beat is killing me!

Hey little Dj

Let the music take me underground

Evacuate the dance floor

I'm infected by the sound

Stop this beat is killing

Hey little Dj

Lets burn this place right to the ground

**3rd person P.O.V.**

They all laughed and had fun If only they knew that someone was watching them. "I have to tell her!"

* * *

**Again, sorry that I hadn't updated in a while. Hopes this makes up for it! :) ReviewPlz! Oh yeah and, I NEED SOME OCs! Plz send me some. okay NOW you may leave. CIAO**

**Note: I'm starting a new story called, _Ask Us._ So please send me some questions for me to answer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm **_**so, so, so**_** sorry for the long update! *sigh*. My computer decided to not let me log on to Fanfaiction and, well, you can see the problem from there. Updates might slow down due to school. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and as another sorry present, it's going to be long! ^_^'**

**I hoped you payed attention to the characters introduced in the last chapter. They're important. An I'm trying out a new approach to the writing style so tell me if you prefer it this way, 'K?**

**I don't, never did, and never will, own Grojband! WARNING: Major Trina bashing in the first half. :D**

**WARNING: There will be some slight cussing(They **_**are **_**Teenagers after all)**

* * *

**Corey's P.O.V.**

We just finished practicing our latest song! And, hey, guess what.

.

.

.

.

Don't be shy, go on.

.

.

.

Wow you're lazy. I wrote it! That's right! Me. I wrote a song baby! Okay, now I'm starting to sound like a cheesy movie that everyone hates, that, and I'm off topic of the story. Lanes, Kase, the twins, Star, and I are, currently, in my garage practicing _my _new song!

"Hey, Core! That was amazing! How'd you come up with it?!" Laney said excitedly. She paused. "How _did _you come up with it? No offence, but you stink at writing music."

"Well, gee, that's not offensive at all!" I said sarcastically. Still she has a point so I answered, " I don't know, I just...I don't know." I shrugged and sat down on the stage.

"Listen up Garbage-band! Hunky Nick Mallory is coming over to go over bird watching junk, and I don't want his hunky ears to be corrupted by your groody music and junk while he's busy falling in love with _me_, got it?! Hashtag: SILENCE!" Trina bellowed from the top of the stairs. I rolled my eyes and waved her off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It'll be like we're not even here." Kasey frowned.

"Why are you so mean? You honestly expect _anybody _to fall in love with a she-witch like you?" She scoffed, " G'luck with that."

"Grrrr! Who are you?! Another groody friend of my loser brother? Scoff! No threat." Kasey was fuming.

Why don't you come down here and say it to my face?!"

"Whatever, you and you're loser self have nothing on me." This time Star was fuming.

"Why don't you stop being mean, and start watching yourself?! I can practically destroy your reputation and _everything_! So get it through your thick, dumb, nasty old skull: Don't. Mess. With. My. Friends. Got it?!"

Laney smirked. "Uh, I suggest you get it. Sounds familiar doesn't it Mina?" Mina looked down guilty

"Scoff, I'd like to see you try, Loser!" Laney and Kasey made a chores of 'oooohs'.

"You shouldn't have done that." Kasey warned.

"I'd say it was nice knowing you, but that would be a lie." Laney said smirking. Trina gulped and looked between Lanes and Kase.

"What do you mean by that?" They pointed at Star, who had a death grip on the air and was completely red.

"Watch me!" She said before taking out her phone. "Nick Mallory is my cousin, you knew that?" Trina paled. "Hmmm, guess not. Well lets see here. I can either contact _Cherry Grapestain, _or, _Nick Mallory, _or, my _twenty-thousand _followers on Critter**(The story version of Twitter)**. Oh! I know. _**All of the above!**_ Not to mention send a text to every one of my contact list and post it on _everybody's_, including yours, Critter wall. Okay let's see, shall we?" She started writing on her phone. "Shall I hit send?" Trina looked so pale, I swear she could be a pink-haired ghost! Wich is funny.

"H-ha!" She regained a bit of color. "You're bluffing. Hunky Nick Mallory doesn't have a cousin that lives here! The closest one of his cousins is named Estella and your name is...?" She regained all of her color and smirked at Star.

"Star."

"Ha! See you're no his cousin!" Mina raised her hand slowly. "Yes Mina?"

"S-s-s-Star m-means _Estrella _in E-English. E-Estrella means Star in S-Spanish." She squeaked in fear. Trina's face paled dramatically as she hesitantly looked over at Star, who was now next to Laney and Kasey smirking, shaking in fear.

"Told you that was a bad idea." Kasey said.

"Hit send, hit send, hit send!" Laney said eagerly as she looked at the message. The twins and I stoop there, shell shocked. Who knew that this would happen. . Star. Big time. Trina might stay away from us after this! I'm so excited!

"Hit send, hit send!" Kin and Kon joined in cheering. Soon Kasey started cheering to. I just stood here chuckling. Trina glared daggers at Star sending chills down everyone's, besides Star, back. She just stood there, unfazed.

"You wouldn't dare! If you were smart you'd delete that message and move on with your life, if you have one. Hashtag: Loser!" Star was now fuming. Trina never learns. I mentally sighed as Star hit send, no regrets. This wasn't the cheerful girl we met three days ago at the beach, no, this was a more serious, protective, intimidating version of her. I had mixed feeling about that.

My phone buzzed, along with Trina's, Mina's, Lanes', Kase's, Kin's, and Kon's.

_Trina Riffin, sister of the lead vocalist and guitarist of the infamous band Grojband, is a mean, spoiled, ditzy, brat with no conscious, is self-obsessed, and has no regrets of torturing and ringing the spirits and dreams of others. I honestly feel bad for her 'best friend' Mina. She's more of a lackey than a friend, in the eyes of the witch. Watch out for her_ _attitude, it's almost as big as her ego. All in all , she's, as she'd say it, Hashtag: Evil!_

_~ Star_

My eyes were as big as dinner plates. Not only did she just diss my sister to the whole world, she said all the truth! And I honestly feel bad for her. And that I can't think of a single lie in that mini paragraph. Shame.

"Y-you send it! I'm not like that! Mina! Am I like that?!" Mina shook.

"Uh, well, I-I-I, uh -"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Meep!" She raced behind us and to hide. Trina stomped down the stairs and got up in Star's face. She grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"Grrr! I will ruin you! You, you fucking little son of a bitc-"

"Trina Riffen?" We all turned to find Nick Mallory standing there with his arms crossed and a nasty glare on his face. In all honesty, he did _not _looked pleased. "What are you doing with Nick Mallory's baby cousin?" He spat.

"Oh, Nick! How nice of you to drop in! Why don't we head to the back yard so we can start bird gazing and junk?" Nick's glare hardened and I've got to say: I was scared. I've _never _seen Nick so angry before.

He shook his head. "Nick dosen't think so. He wants to know why his you're hurting his cousin, and why you were about to cuss at her!" Trina financed at his tone. It was dripping venom. We all shuddered, well, all but Star who stood there smirking at Trina, who still had a hold of her collar.

"I-I, I didn-"

"Let her go!"

"Eeep!" She let go of Star and stepped back. Star's smirk got wider.

"Told you he was my cousin." She went over and hugged Nick, who held her protectively.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Nick."

"Good, I don't want you getting hurt." I'm sure by now all of us had that deer-in-the-head-lights look. _Did __**Nick **__just talked in __**first**__-person?! This girl isn't just his cousin, she's a magical being to be able to do __**that**__! _

"I'm leaving, and, Trina?" She looked over at him. "Leave. My. Cousin. Alone! I can't belive I thought there might be some good in you and we could've been friends."

"'Friends?'"

"Yes, friends. Not Girlfriend and boyfriend! No! Never!"

He left at that and Trina glared at us. "This all your fault!" We rolled our eyes. I was actually feeling pity fo her, but, she just lost that. She stomped to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's practice for the next gig!" Laney said.

"Wait! We need to assign jobs since we have a bigger clique." Kin stated. I blinked .

"What's a clique?" I asked. The girls groaned.

"He isn't serious, is he?" Star asked.

"Unfortunately , he is." Kasey informed. Laney shook her head.

"Core, a 'clique' is a group of people who you mainly hang out with. Like, you, me, Kin, and Kon. We mainly hung out with each other, so we're a clique. Cliques are not to be confused with gangs like some people say because we don't do anything illegal or dangerous and all that junk, got it?" I nodded. "Good."

"So," I started. "What'll the jobs be?"

"Can I be the manager?!" Star asked excitedly. "I can plan gigs and get them no problem. And I got some _sick _connections." I looked at her with a large, goofy smile that I'm famous for.

"Awesome! You're hired!"

"Yesh!" Again with the 'Yesh.'

"Uh, I'm good at making music and songs? I know what's hot and what's not. Hmmmm, maybe the song manager?" I thought about it. It seemed like a good idea.

"Okay, you're in!"

"Alright!"

"So, we all got our jobs correct?" I was met with nodding heads. "Cool! Now, Star? Can you see if we can get a gig?" She scoffed.

"You insult me. Already did it! You play next week at the Silver Moon Café. They're looking for a inspiring, up beat, and happy song."

"Wow! You work fast. Okay, Kasey-"

"I know the perfect choice of music already it's very nice for the theme." Man these girls work fast.

"You two rock!" Kin and Kon said. Has anyone noticed that they're not speaking much?

"We know!" The said in synch.

* * *

***Two weeks later Transition!***

* * *

**Laney's P.O.V.**

"Whooa." Was all we can say. The Silver Moon Café is a new shop in town. It was built last month and so far is a _major _success. This was our first time coming here, and we were all impressed. The color scheme was soothing and when you first walk in you are greeted by an aroma that made my mouth water, freshly baked goods. The walls were painted electric blue, making Corey's hair blend in, and had painting of dozens of grey/blue dolphins and flowers. There were flower vases on the marble brown counters. A chandler hung in the middle with a bright light inside it, making the crystals glitter and gleam. The tables were covered with a silky white table cloth and the music was up beat and livly. It all gave you a sence of tranquility and peace. I mentally chuckled, of course it would. We live in _Peace_vill, haha.

"Ahh, hello! You are Grojband, yes?" A woman, probably in her mid-twenties/thirties, with wavy golden blond hair that stopped at mid-back and crystal blue eyes and had a heavy french accent said. She had on a deep cobalt knee-length dress on and white heels. Silver hoops were hanging from her ears. She had on smokey blue eye shadow and some lip gloss. She look very beautiful. She might as well be a teenager. Haha!

"Yes, , I'm Star. From the phone call." Star said courtly.

"Ah, yes. Hello, dear. This is the band that is playing tonight, correct?" Wow she sure is elegant, yet very nice.

"Correct. My name is Corey, m'am." Corey said smiling.

"Hello child. Well, my name is Silvia Moon, owner of the Silver Moon Café. My son picked the name and yes I know my name sounds like the name of the café." We all nodded. "Yes, follow me if you please." She led us to a traditional stage. "Hello everyone and welcome to Silver Moon Café!" Everybody clapped. "Well, today we have a special treat for you. Please welcome, Grojband!" Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Yes hello everybody! We are Grojband and we're gonna give you the best dinner and a show ever!" He said with enthusiasm. They clapped even harder and we started to play.

_[Corey]_

_Oh, oh ,oh, oh_

_Aye, aye, aye, aye_

_Oh, oh, oh ,oh_

_I've been waiting on the sunset_

_Bills on my mind-set_

_I can't deny they're getting high_

_Higher than my income_

_My income's breadcrumbs_

_I've been trying to survive_

_The glow that the sun gives_

_Right around sunset_

_Helps me realize_

_This is just a journey_

_Drop your worries_

_You are gonna turn out fine_

_Oh, you'll turn out fine_

_Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine_

_But you gotta keep your head up_

_Oh, oh_

_And you can let your hair down_

_Eh, eh_

_You gotta keep your head up_

_Oh, oh_

_And you can let your head down_

_Eh, eh_

_I know it's hard, know it's hard_

_To remember the times_

_But you gotta keep your head up_

_Oh, oh_

_And you can let your hair down_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_I got my hands in my pockets_

_Kickin' these rocks_

_It's kinda hard to watch this life go on by_

_I'm buyin' in the skeptics_

_Skeptics mess with, _

_The confidence in my eyes_

_I'm seeing all all the angles_

_Starts to get tangled_

_I start to compromise,_

_My life and my purpose_

_Is it all worth it?_

_Am I gonna turn out fine_

_Oh, you'll turn out fine._

_Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine_

_But you gotta keep your head up_

_Oh, oh_

_And you can let your hair down_

_Eh, eh_

_You gotta keep your head up_

_Oh, oh_

_And you can let your head down_

_Eh, eh_

_I know it's hard, know it's hard_

_To remember sometimes_

_But you gotta keep your head up_

_Oh, oh_

_And you can let your hair down_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Only rainbows, after rain_

_The sun will always, come again_

_It's a circle, circling_

_Around again_

_it comes around again_

_I said,_

_Only rainbows, after rain_

_The sun will always, come again_

_It's a circle, circling_

_Around again_

_It comes around_

_But you gotta keep your head up _

_Oh, oh_

_And you can let your hair down_

_Eh, eh_

_You gotta keep your head up_

_Oh, oh_

_And you can let your head down_

_Eh, eh_

_I know it's hard, know it's hard_

_To remember sometimes_

_But you gotta keep your head up_

_Oh, oh_

_And you can let your hair down_

_Eh, eh_

_And keep your head up_

_Oh, oh_

_And you can let your hair down_

_Eh, eh[X3]_

_Sing ohhhh (oh oh)_

The audience started clapping and cheering. I think it might as well be the biggest applaud we've ever got! I looked over to Kasey and Star to see two guys talking to them. And he girls did not looked pleaseed. The one talking to Kasey was a boy with dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes, while the one with Star had shaggy light brown hair and deep brown eyes. They seemed familiar somehow. I couldn't put my finger on it. Corey's voice took me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you! Well we got one more song for you, I wrote it myself, so hope you like it!" We, again, started playing

_[Corey]_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe, will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came(came, came, came...)_

_You cast spell on me_

_Spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on_

_Fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me_

_Well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can _

_You and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time_

_Time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay _

_Stay with me I can make_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down _

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came!_

_You cast a spell on me_

_Spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me_

_Fell on me_

_And I've decided you look well on me_

_Well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see _

_You and me_

_Turn the lights out now _

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time _

_Time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay_

_Stay with me I can make_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_[Laney, Kin, Kon]_

_(Whooaa oh oh oh_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh)[X9]_

_ [Corey (while they are singing that)]_

_I'm glad you came_

_So glad you came[X2]_

_I'm glad you came_

_The sun goes down _

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came(came, came, came...)_

Again the crowd cheered and clapped, but I payed no attention to that. I was busy trying to find out who those dudes were.

"Thank you all and have a good day!" Corey said. We walked off the stage and met up with Star and Kasey, who were fuming.

"-ou little jerk!" Kasey said, well finished. Star was still red from whatever these guys said.

"I'm going to rip. Your. Head. To. Shreads!" She yelled.

"Aw, come on cutie! Why not just cut loose?" The brunette said.

"And are these your friends?" The blond asked. Kasey and Star looked at us, and their eyes softened.

"Okay who are these people?" I asked

"These are no good, self-obsessed, rude, crude, conceded, horrible, poor excuse of a human beings Cameron and Dylan." Star said. I blinked. Wow! These boys are horrible.

"Hey cutie." Dylan winked at me. He was wearing a black muscle T-shirt, faded blue jeans, and black converse. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry dip-stick I'm taken." He pouted but then smirked and turned back to Star.

"Well I see you've met my son and his friend." We turned to see Mrs. Moon, smiling. Jeez dosen't her face hurt from all that smiling? Star and Kasy mumbled under their breath.

"Oh we've met alright." I saw Mrs. Moon scowl at them but it quickly turned into a sickly-sweet smile.

"Oh well that's nice." Whoa, if I thought her voice couldn't get any sweeter I was horribly wrong. It was ten times more sweet, it was dripping sugar. Corey looked nervous.

"Uh, yeah, so," he cleared his throat. "Thanks again Mrs. Moon. We appreciate it." Mrs. Moon gave an even bigger smile, which I thought to be impossible.

"Anytime sweetie! Now before you all go, why not take some sweets. Like I always say: 'You are what you eat.'" She giggled. "Come with me, children"

We followed her to the counter were she, Dylan, and Cameron gave us a bag with a chocolate cupcake with blue/white frosting and and star rainbow sprinkles, a jelly dounut, and three chocolate chip cookies. We thanked her and moved to pay her but she stopped us.

"It's on the house dearies. Have a nice day." We shrugged and headded home. I'm getting a werid feeling from her. When I looked back, I could've sworn she was glaring at us.

***Laney's suspious Transition!* **

**3rd person P.O.V.**

"Well, if it isn't Framage-band." A painfully scratchy voice said. The infamous band turned to meet the sorce of said voice: Carri. Corey groaned.

"What do you want Carrie?"

"What I want is for you to stop stealing our gigs! I mean we had that Silver Moon gig before you! Then some girl called them and they _canceled_ us!" Star looked guilty.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know that you had a gig there." We looked at her like she was crazy."What?" Carrie rolled her eyes.

"Didn't anyone tell you we're enemies?" Star blinked. "I'll take that as a no."

I sighed. "Well it goes like this..."

_**Flashback**_

_An eight yer old girl with soft blue hair was sitting on the ground scowling. She wore a black skirt, black shirt with white accents, and a pair of ballet flats. Her scowl deepened once she saw that tw people were making their way towards her. One was a boy with electric blue hair. He was wearing a short khaki pants, a long-sleeved black shirt, and blue tennis shoes. The other was a red-head girl. She wore a denim jeans, a jacket over a green shirt, and black sneakers. They looked about her age. "Hi! My name is Corey!" The boy said._

_"Hi." The eight year old girl said in a monotone. "Isn't 'Corey' a girl name?" __**(it really can be one)**__Corey blushed. _

_"Well, no. It can be though. This is Laney!" The girl blushed and nodded._

_"Hello."_

_"What your name?" The boy asked._

_"Carolyn." She puased. "Don't __**ever **__call me that! It's Carrie to everyone." The red-head narrowed her almond eyes._

_"You don't need to get so snappy." Carrie rolled her blue eyes._

_"Whatever. If you'll excuse me, I have a life to get back to." With that the snobbish girl walked away. _

_**Flashback End**_

"Corey really is kind of a girl's name." Star and Kasey said amused. They busted out laughing as Corey had blush spread quickly through his face.

"I blame my parents."

"Well, Riffin, I challenge you to a Riff-off." Carrie said. Star gasped. Corey blinked.

"A 'Riff-what?" Star rolled her eyes.

"A Riff-ff is a head-to-head band completion. It's two bands battling for the top title. You have to do a series of songs and an audience choses the winner." I smirked.

"Alright?"

"You're on, Beff."

***This chapter's getting good.***

_Boom-boom-clap, boom-boom-clap, boom-boom-clap!_

The sound of people stomping and clapping waiting to hear and see the two bands was what filled the air as soon as the band walked in.

" .Rocks!" Kasey yelled. All they could do was nod dumbly. Corey was the first to break free.

"Alright guys! Let's set up."

A corny montage later, the two bands were facing each ther in their respective stages. Once the host introduced everybody, they started playing. "The theme of these songs are..." He spinned a wheel and it landed on '_Love Songs'_. Carrie smirked as she started to sing.**[1]**

_[Carrie]_

_It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one_

_So your melody_

_Will play on and on_

_With the best of 'em_

_You are beautiful_

_Like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A siniful, mirical, lyrical_

_You saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' _

_Repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat[X2]_

_Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony_

_There's no way to describe what you do to me_

_You just do to me_

_What you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued_

_I've been set free_

_I am hypnotized_

_By your destiny_

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_

_You are..._

_And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' _

_Repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat[X2]_

_No one compares_

_You stand alone_

_To every record I own_

_Music to my heart_

_That's what you are_

_A song that goes on and on_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you..like a love song._

The Newmans smirked at the opposing band. "_Beat that_" Carrie mouthed at Corey who smirked and mouthed "_Okay._" At them. Laney stepped up to the mic with Kasey and Star being her back up singers.

_[Laney]_

_Ooooooh_

_Oooh_

_I love the way, you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the, you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it._

_[Corey]_

_It's like, I'm thinkin' 'bout her_

_Every second, Every hour_

_Do my singing in my shower_

_Picking petals off of flowers, like_

_'Do she love, do she love me not'_

_[Twins]_

_(Love me not)_

_[Corey]_

_I ain't I player I just play her, I just play her._

_[Laney]_

_You give me that kind of something_

_Want it all the time need it everyday_

_On a scale of one-ten I'm at a hundred_

_Never get enough_

_I can't stay away._

_If yu want it_

_I got, I got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you need from me_

_Stay by your side_

_I'll never leave ya_

_And I ain't goin' no where cuz you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry_

_Baby you got me_

_I-I got bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it._

_And I don't care_

_This is it, babe_

_I don't wat to hide the way_

_I feel when you're next to me_

_[K &S]_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it[X2]_

_[Laney]_

_I love the way_

_I love the way_

_Baby, I love the way_

_Oooh, I love the way_

_The way I love you_

_Oooh_

_It's so crazy_

_You get my heart, jumpin'_

_When you put your lips on mine_

_And, honey, it ain't a question_

_[K&S]_

_(Q-q-question)_

_[Laney]_

_Cause boy I know just what you like_

_So if you need it _

_I got, I got it every day_

_Be your lover, your friend_

_You'll find it all in me_

_Stay by your side _

_I'll never leave ya_

_Said I ain't goin' nowhere_

_Cuz you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry_

_Baby, you got me_

_I, iI got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care_

_This is it babe_

_I don't want to hide the way _

_I feel when you're next to me_

_[K &S]_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it[X2]_

_[Laney]_

_I love the way_

_I love the way_

_Baby, I love the way_

_Oooh, I love the way_

_The way I love you_

_[Corey]_

_I'll make you feel so fine_

_Make you feel s fine_

_I hope you hit me on my celly_

_When I sneak in your mind'_

_You a princess to the public but a freak when it's time_

_Said your bed be feeling lonely _

_So you sleeping in mine_

_Come and, watch a movie with me_

_American Beauty_

_Or Bruce Almighty_

_That's groovy _

_Just come and move closer to me_

_I got some feelings for ya_

_I'm not gonna get bored of_

_But baby you an adventure_

_So let me come and explore ya_

_[Laney]_

_So don't you worry_

_Baby, you got me_

_I,I got bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care this is it babe_

_I don't want to hide the want the way_

_I feel when you're next to me_

_[K &S]_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it[X3]_

_[Laney]_

_I love the way_

_I love the way_

_Baby, I love the way_

_Oooh, I love the way_

_The way I love you_

_Ooooh ohhhh ohh_

_Aah aah aah_

_aah aaah aah_

_They way I love you_

_[Grils]_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it_

_The Way I Love You!_

Corey smirked at a fuming Carrie. "Well, look what we have here! Looks like these two bands have a deep rivalry! Let's see who wins this Riff-off! You either Riff..." The host said

"Or rip!" The crowd answered.

"Now let's see what the next theme is..." The wheel spun and landed on '_Young Life_' Newmans were excited. As Lenny walked up to the mic.

_[Lenny]_

_Hey girl I'm waiting on ya_

_I'm waiting on ya_

_Come on and let me sneak you out_

_And have a celebration_

_A celebration_

_The music up_

_The windows down_

_Yeah_

_We be doin' what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool_

_And we know it too_

_Yeah_

_We'll keep doin' what we do_

_Just pretending that we cool_

_So tonight..._

_[All]_

_LET'S GO!_

_[Lenny]_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy_

_Till we see the sun_

_I know we only met_

_But let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never_

_Stop for anyone_

_[All]_

_Tonight Let's get some..._

_[Lenny] _

_And live while we're young._

_[Girls]_

_(Oh oh oh oh ohoh) [X3]_

_[Lenny]_

_And live while we're young_

_Tonight let's get some..._

_And live while we're young_

_Hey girl it's now or never_

_Now or never_

_Don't know but think _

_Just let it go_

_And if we get together_

_Yeah, get together_

_Don't let the pictures leave your phone_

_Yeah_

_We'll keep doin' what we do_

_Just pretending that we cool_

_So tonight..._

_[All]_

_LET'S GO!_

_[Lenny]_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy_

_Ti'll we see the sun_

_I know we only met_

_But let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never_

_Stop for anyone_

_[All]_

_Tonight Let's get some..._

_[Lenny] _

_And live while we're young._

_[Girls]_

_(Oh oh oh oh ohoh) [X3]_

_[Lenny]_

_And live while we're young_

_Tonight let's get some..._

_And live while we're young_

_And girl_

_You and I_

_We're 'bout to make some memories tonight_

_[Girls]_

_(OH OH OH OH OH)[X2]_

_[Lenny]_

_I wanna live while we're young_

_We wanna live while we're young_

_[All]_

_LET'S GO!_

_[Lenny]_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy_

_Till we see the sun_

_I know we only met_

_But let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never_

_Stop for anyone_

_[All]_

_Tonight Let's get some..._

_[Lenny] _

_And live while we're young._

_[Girls]_

_(Oh oh oh oh ohoh) [X3]_

_[Lenny]_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy_

_Till we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never_

_Stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some.._

_And live while we're young_

_Wanna Live[X16]_

_[Girls]_

_(Come on)_

_{While we're young) [X3]_

_[All] _

_Tonight let's get some...!_

_[Lenny]_

_And live while we're young_

The crowd cheered. Our favorite band was glaring at the opposing band. "_Give up?_" Carrie mouthed.

"_Never!_" Corey mouthed back as Kasey took the lead.

_[Kasey]_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So, while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young-_

_Young hearts_

_Out our minds_

_Run until we outta time_

_Wild childs looking good_

_Living hard just like we should_

_Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up_

_[S&L]_

_You know!_

_[Kasey]_

_That magic that we got_

_Nobody can touch_

_[S&L]_

_For sure!_

_[Kasey]_

_Looking for some trouble tonight_

_Yeah_

_Take my hand _

_I'l show you the wild side_

_Like it's the last night of our lives_

_Uh huh_

_We'll keep dancing until we die_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So, while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young-_

_Young hunks taking shots_

_Stripping down to dirty socks_

_Music up_

_Gettin' hot_

_Kiss me give me all you got_

_It's pretty obvious that you got a crush_

_]L&S]_

_You know!_

_[Kasey]_

_That magic in you pants it's making me blush_

_[L&S]_

_For sure!_

_[Kasey]_

_Looking for some trouble tonight_

_Yeah_

_Take my hand I'll show you the wild side_

_Like it' the last night of our lives_

_We'll keep dancing until we die._

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So, while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young-_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So, while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!_

"Alright! Now the votes are in and the winner of the Riff off is..."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Okay now I know you guys are probably planning my funeral for not updating in a while and leaving you off with a cliffy. **

**Readers: *Sharpening knifes, lighting torches, buying pitchforks.***

***Sweatdrop* But before you kill me! Let me remind you that if you do, you'll never find out who won! Again sorry for not updating. Now before you go and read something that's WAY better than this piece of shit, REVIEW! ^_^"**

**Songs: Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammer;**

**Glad You Came by The Wanted**

**Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez**

**The Way by Ariana Grande feat. Mac Miller**

**Live While We're Young by One Direction**

**Die Young by Ke$ha**

**Songs in last chapter: Take A Hint by Victoria Justice and Liz Gillies**

**Evacuate the dance Floor by Cascada**

**Okay NOW you may leave and read a better story than this. :D**


End file.
